Como la Ocuridad misma
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: "He Aquí La Razon Por La Cual Koichi...Es El Guerrero De La Oscuridad..." Oneshot...¿?


_Buenas Jovenes, he aqui creado un fanfic muy extraño, dramatico y sobre todo EMO. hecho en uno de mis muchos momentos EMO's, inspirada en el capitulo de digimon en el que supimos la verdad sobre Koichi, como llego al digimundo, y sobre todo PORQUE? queria "venganza" sobre su hermano._

_Sin mas que decir aqui les va._

_Disclaimer: Digimon Frontier (como todos sabemos) no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Si fuera mio, tendria una segunda temporada mas epica, jeje =P_

**_"Como la oscuridad misma"_**  
**_One shot_**  
**_Anime: Digimon Frontier_**  
**_Por: MemoriesOfRhapsody_**

_Mis recuerdos eran amargos por ti, mi madre sufría por ti, mi vida era un infierno por ti..._

**_"Y así me pagas..."_**

**FlasBack On**

-Nee, Kouichi-kun...-escuché una voz junto a mí, dirigí mi mirada hacia su dirección, y allí estaba ella, Shizui-Ocurre algo? se te ha visto distraído en las clases..

-Nah, no me prestes atención, solo no he podido dormir bien..- mentí, o solo la mitad, no había dormido bien por vigilarte...ver que hacías...que era de tu vida.

-No me digas mentiras recuerda que te conozco- Me dijo, valla que era cierto, esta chica me conocía...

-Que parte de no me prestes atención no entiendes...tengo que irme tengo tarea que hacer- Dije para terminar la conversación, así sin más me fui, dejando a mi mejor amiga con las palabras en la boca.

"Hacer la tarea" Ja, si ganara una moneda por cada vez que digo esa mentira...no estaría atormentándome tanto porque no tenemos dinero, que mama debe trabajar el doble solo por mí, por mi bienestar, por mi condición, por tan siquiera tener una escuela, ropa y comida decentes...todo porque no fui aceptado, porque pensaron que solo 1 era mejor...

Mientras que tu, tienes lo mejor...te he visto, visto desde siempre, desde que supe quien eras, que eras de mi, que eras para mi madre...si supieras que está sufriendo así, solo por ti...por tu culpa...solo porque tu si eres feliz...pensarías más de una vez antes de intentar hacer lo que yo he querido hacer para no estorbar...

**_...Morir..._**

Caminando cerca de la estación para ir a casa te vi, teniendo tu celular en mano haciendo el inteligente...te seguí, ese sería el día en que por fin te lo diría, por un momento pensé que cara pondrías, al verme a mí, o más bien, al verte a ti mismo, créeme, parecemos el mero reflejo de un enorme espejo...un enorme y oscuro espejo.

Un chico de cara bastante infantil se coloco frente a ti, y tuvo la "Sutileza" de dirigirte la palabra, no le prestaste atención, es cierto...tu no notas a nadie...a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, eso es lo que más odio de ti.

**_DE hecho... odio TODO de ti..._**

Esas eran malditas pero ciertas palabras, tu vives feliz ¿Por qué yo no? tu vives tranquilo ¿por qué yo no? tu nunca sufres...¿Por qué yo sí?

El tren se detuvo, pero tus pies ni mi corazón no, te busque con la mirada mientras preguntaba una y otra vez...¿donde rayos estas?

Vi al chico correr hacia el ascensor y allí te vi, corrí lo mas que pude para alcanzarte, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, como si un muro nos separara...había forma de pasar ese muro? podría pasarlo por arriba...o más bien, por debajo...

Corrí hasta ir hacia las escaleras, ibas unos pisos más abajo al subterráneo, si era rápido podría ir y alcanzarte, ir para tener el valor de decirte cuanto de odiaba…Aun, cuando fueras lo que fueras...te odiaba por ser quien eras...

**_Fui demasiado rápido..._**

mis pies resbalaron un momento, intente mover mis manos para alcanzar algo, pero estaba tan arriba del siguiente piso que solo puede hacer una cosa...caer.

El resto es historia, un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, una niña llorando, gente respirando agitadamente apunto de gritar, cuanta envidia, a mi me faltaba el aire... Yo solo puede hacer algo...cerrar los ojos...y decir un nombre...

**_...Kouji..._**

FashBack Off

-Solo quería que me notaras! es mucho pedir?- Dije lleno de ira y de dolor...solo esa pregunta me hacia odiarte aun mas, ya había echo algo más bajo que morir solo para que me notaras...Llorar...llorar y simplemente sufrir..

-Así me pagas? Así me pagas lo que he tenido que sacrificar por ti? No te imaginas...no te imaginas cuanto...cuanto te odio...te odio! TE ODIO!

Ese odio me gustaba, me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir completo...No quería que cambiara, y si cambiaba, que por lo menos alguien notara todo eso, esos sacrificios, esos temores, ese dolor...que por lo menos, pudiera cambiarlo...y decírtelo...decirte cuanto te odie...ese...¿Ese odio algún día cambiara?

_Ese Odio tiene nombre_  
_Ese Resentimiento tiene nombre_  
_Ese Temor tiene nombre_  
_Mi muerte tiene nombre..._  
_Se llama_**..._Oscuridad..._**

**_No quiero que sea exactamente el fin de este fic...asi que dejemoslo en un...Continuara?_**

**_Quiero saber si a ustedes les gusta...y si quieren que lo continue, por que he pensado en muchas formas de seguirlo._**

**_Espero que comenten y vean a ver si quieren mas._**_ (Vamos muchachos el botoncito de abajo no muerde =D)_

_Se despide: MemoriesOfRhapsody_


End file.
